MAS QUE SOLO SENTIR
by Gabriela Covarrubias
Summary: los elegidos deben volver al Digimundo para salvarlo por 3a ocasión, pero sin la ayuda de sus camarada, sino que de otros
1. Default Chapter

MAS QUE SOLO SENTIR  
  
INTRODUCCIÓN:  
  
ODAIBA, 1986.  
  
Por las concurridas calles, va caminando; la guardia le ha tocado a él, no es la primera vez pero también sabe que no es la última vez que se encontrará en ese lugar.  
  
- Hotaru, por favor cálmate...- decía la mujer a su bebe, pero este no hacía caso. - Está enfadada, debería de ir a casa con ella...- dijo un hombre. - No podemos volver a casa.- dijo la mujer con cierto desaire. - Por qué?- preguntó él. - Solo no podemos volver.- respondió la mujer. - Kim!- se escuchó un gritó ronco, la mujer se aterró, toda ella temblaba. - Lle-llévatela...- dijo kim, mientras le entregaba a la pequeña a él. - Pero...- dijo él. - Estará mejor contigo que conmigo...- dijo y se fue corriendo.  
  
ODAIBA, 1987.  
  
En las afueras de un edificio, justo en la planta baja, se oye el llanto de dos pequeños, solamente opacado por los rayos y el azote de la lluvia. Mientras ella caminaba, pensaba que era injusto que la guardia le haya tocado en un día lluvioso, eso sí, tiene sus cinco sentidos agudizados por si algo llegase a suceder, de pronto empieza a escuchar el llanto de dos pequeños, corre y busca con ahínco, encontrando a dos pequeños solamente resguardados por una vieja caja. - Me parece que a ustedes tampoco les gusta la lluvia...- dice ella con una ligera sonrisa, los pequeños dejaron de llorar.- pequeños que hacen aquí?- no hubo respuesta.- no puedo dejarlos aquí, aunque esté prohibido que los lleve conmigo...pero mi deber es proteger la vida en mi mundo y aquí... Tomó a los pequeños y se los llevó consigo.  
  
ODAIBA, 1988.  
  
El caminaba, con desgano, aunque eso era opacado por la alegría de estar ahí, por primera vez. Se tropieza con algo, nota que es una muchacha de su edad mas o menos. - Estás bien? - Claro, no fue nada...- dijo el sonriendo. - Que bueno...- dice ella. - Oye que bonita tu bebe...cómo se llama? - Se llama Licca...- dice ella con una sonrisa. - Muy bonito nombre...- dice él. "Algo pasa". Piensa el. "algo no anda bien". Se repite constantemente en su mente. - Quieres cargarla? - No podría... - Claro que sí...- dice ella y le entrega a la niña. - Bu-bueno...- dice confundido. - En ti vi una luz, se que contigo estará bien...- dijo la muchacha, se desplomó. - Oye!- exclamó él, pero la chica no reaccionó, vio a la bebe y luego a la chica en el suelo y simplemente se fue.  
  
ODAIBA, 1990  
  
Sus cinco sentidos estaban alertas, su rostro estaba lleno de polvo, pronto escuchó un estallido, seguramente de proveniente de una explosión, corrió hacia donde su oído le indicaba que provenía el sonido. No había nada, solo una nube de polvo, pero no estaba el enemigo, pronto escuchó un llanto, el de una niña, se acerca, encima de la pequeña había una mujer, se notaba que lo que intentó en sus últimos minutos de vida habían resultado salvar a la pequeña, se retiraría y se dio la media vuelta, pero algo la hizo retroceder, el sentimiento de culpa, pues si ella no hubiera permitido que el enemigo escapara esa pequeña aún estaría con su familia completa, se dirigió hacia donde estaba la niña y la tomó y la llevó consigo.  
  
ODAIBA, 1994.  
  
Aunque el viaje fuera corto era demasiado cansado, para ella, se estiró un poco y se sentó simplemente, pero siempre alerta, suspiró y cerró los ojos, cuando los abrió en la entrada del callejón donde se encontraba había una pequeña niña, se acercó a ella. - Hola, y tus papás?- preguntó, pero sabiendo que no recibiría respuesta.- Ellos deben de estar muy preocupados...- dijo con una sonrisa, sintió aquella presencia, tan repudiada, tomó a la pequeña solo para salvarla llevándola a su hogar, luego regresaría y buscaría a los padres, algo que no sucedería. 


	2. chicos elegidos

PRIMER CAPÍTULO: CHICOS ELEGIDOS.  
  
Cinco personas caminaban por las calles, cinco chicas, el estar ahí les provocaba algo de nostalgia, era algo ilógico, pues era la primera vez que estaban ahí. - Ah...- suspira una de las chicas. - Qué pasa Mai?- preguntó la mas pequeña. - Nada, solo pensaba; Umi...- responde la llamada Mai. - Bueno supongo que todas estamos pensativas...- dijo la mayor. - Eso es de esperarse, es la primera vez que estamos aquí y nos sentimos como nos sentimos, Hotaru...- dijo otra. - Sí, tienes razón, Licca...- dijo Hotaru. La otra de las chicas las observaba en silencio, sin decir nada.  
  
Siguieron unas indicaciones, caminaron un poco más, hasta que dieron con una escuela secundaria. - Creo que aquí encontraremos a Takeru, Hikari, Daisuke, Ken e Iori.- dijo Hotaru. - Por favor Hotaru no les llames por sus nombres como si les conociéramos, bien podrán haber salvado al Mundo Digital dos veces, pero ni siquiera tuvimos contacto con ellos...- dijo Arla, que era la única que no había hablado desde que llegaron. - No me vengas con eso, Arla.- dijo Hotaru. - Por favor, Hotaru, Arla dejen de discutir...- dijo Umi. - Cierto nosotras debemos estar unidas pase lo que pase, solo nos tenemos entre nosotras.- dijo Mai. - Dejemos de discutir, de todas maneras vamos a necesitarlos, sin importar...- dijo Licca. - Ay sí, Licca, nosotras podemos defender el lugar, ellos son inútiles, no comprenden el Mundo Digital como nosotras, porque nosotras... - No sigas Arla, dejas las cosas, así lo más importante además de conseguir la ayuda de ellos es que ellos no descubran nuestra procedencia, está bien? Eso va para todas, no debemos permitir que ellos lo sepan...- dijo Hotaru. Todas asintieron. Se sentaron bajo una sombra a esperar a que sonara el timbre de salida, tardó algo, lo suficiente para hacer desesperar a Arla (algo que sucede con suma frecuencia). Algunos jóvenes comenzaron a salir del instituto. Pronto las chicas vieron a algunos de los chicos que estaban esperando. - Ese pelirrojo es Daisuke y el de pelo azul es Ken.- dijo Hotaru.- Y más atrás vienen Takeru y Hikari. - Falta Iori, no es así?- preguntó Licca. - Si, creo que él sale más tarde.- dijo Hotaru. - Bueno pues, vamos con los que acaban de salir...- dijo Mai. - Está bien...- dijo Umi. - Y si llegasen a negarse a ayudarnos?- preguntó Arla, molesta. - Mira, déjate de esa actitud, Arla...- exclamó molesta Hotaru.- y solo dos cosas te voy a decir: están en su libre derecho de negarse, pero sabemos que ellos adoran al mundo digital y eso de que se nieguen es dudoso... - Está bien.- dijo enojada Arla. Las cinco chicas se acercaron a los cuatro chicos que estaban parados en la entrada del plantel. - Hola.- dijo Hotaru, los cuatro voltearon y se les quedaron viendo a los otros. - Hola?- respondieron ellos a las desconocidas personas. - Nosotras somos: Umi, Mai, Licca, Arla y yo soy Hotaru.- decía mientras señalaba a cada una. - Oh, sí, mucho gusto, nosotros somos Daisuke, Hikari, Takeru y mi nombre es ken y aquel que viene corriendo desde allá es Iori. - Ustedes son los niños elegidos, verdad?- preguntó Mai. - Mas bien seríamos los chicos elegidos.- dijo Daisuke. - Dai!- exclamaron todos.- se supone que eso había quedado en el olvido... - Lo ven se los dije a ellos realmente no les interesa el Mundo Digital.- dijo Arla. - Qué el Mundo Digital? Tiene problemas?- preguntó Ken. - Claro que tiene problemas, sino no estaríamos aquí.- dijo Arla con indiferencia. - Arla!- exclamó Hotaru. - Qué?- preguntó ella, como si nunca hubiera dicho nada. - Así es el Mundo Digital tiene problemas, por eso necesitamos de su ayuda...- dijo Licca. - Pues mi ayuda ya la tienen!- exclamó Daisuke, contento de poder volver. - La de nosotros, ni siquiera lo pensaremos dos veces.- respondieron los demás. - Muchas gracias...- dijo Mai. - Ahora vamos por el resto.- dijo Hotaru. - O sea que necesitan la ayuda de los otros destinados?- preguntó Iori. - Claro...- respondió Umi. Gracias a la ayuda de los chicos elegidos, las chicas pudieron dar con el resto de destinados, los cuales respondieron que si, al solo oír la mención de Mundo Digital. La emoción los invadía podrían ver a sus camaradas. - Solo una cosa.- dijo Hotaru. - Qué cosa?- preguntó Yamato. - Posiblemente no encuentren a sus camaradas.- respondió Mai. - Qué!?- exclamó Taichi. - El enemigo los pudo absorber.- dijo Licca. - Pero qué clase de enemigo es?- preguntó Koushiro. Ninguna respondió. Los 12 elegidos se quedaron callados esperando la respuesta, la cual no sería dada. - Casi lo olvido.- dijo Hotaru, mientras que sus manos estaban en sus bolsillos.- Los emblemas... - Bien!- exclamó Daisuke.- emblema del Valor...Amistad - Lo siento Daisuke, pero por órdenes, los 9 emblemas corresponden a los dueños originales dueños: Valor, Taichi; Amor, Sora; Amistad, Yamato; Sabiduría, Koushiro; Pureza, Mimi; Sinceridad, Jyou; Esperanza, Takeru; Luz, Hikari y Bondad, Ken.- dijo mientras que a cada quién le entregaba su emblema. - Y nosotros qué?- preguntó Miyako. - Unión corresponde a Daisuke; Equidad, Iori y Perseverancia para Miyako.- dijo mientras entregaba esos emblemas quienes correspondían. - Ustedes tienen emblemas también verdad?- preguntó Iori. - Claro, yo, Voluntad.- dijo Hotaru. - El mío es Fe...- dijo Licca. - Libertad...- dijo con una sonrisa Umi. - Coraje.- dijo Mai. - Lealtad.- dijo Arla con su habitual aire de darle poca importancia. "Creo que se equivocaron al darle ese emblema". Pensó Hotaru. Por fin llegaron al Mundo Digital, no era como ellos recordaban. - Tai! - Sora! - Matt! - Izzy! - Mimi! - Joe! - TK! - Kari! - Davis! - Yolei! -Cody! - Ken! Todos voltearon para ver, eran sus queridos amigos, sus amigos camaradas. - Que bueno que han venido, podremos salvar al Mundo Digital...- dijo Agumon. - No podrán ayudar a los elegidos, ustedes no pueden ayudar.- dijo Mai, con tristeza. - Por qué?- preguntó Gabumon. - Porque el enemigo es de primera categoría, y solo Digitales de primera categoría podrán derrotarlo...- dijo Hotaru. - Primera Categoría?- preguntaron todos.  
  
Continuará... 


End file.
